1. Field of the Invention
In performing immunoassays, it is necessary to have a receptor which specifically recognizes the compound or compounds of interest while having weak or no binding to compounds of similar structure which may be encountered in the samples of interest. In order to obtain antisera when haptens are involved, it is necessary that derivatives of the hapten be designed for conjugation to an antigen, where the resulting antisera will provide for the desired specificity. In many situations, the hapten of interest is highly functionalized, so that the synthetic procedure for the derivative must be designed to maintain the integrity of the structural features of the haptens and expose the features for producing highly specific antibodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,837 describes a homogeneous enzyme immunoassay. Hamburger and Douglass, Immunology 1969, 17(4), 599-602; Orgel and Hamburger, ibid, 1971, 20(2), 233-9; Hamburger and Douglass, ibid, 1969, 17(4), 58791 and Hamburger, Science 152 (379), 203-5 (1966) describe various antibodies to chloramphenicol.